Bleib so wie ich bin
by Karamelhexe
Summary: Bulma und Vegeta vertauschen versehentlich ihre Körper. Hört sich seltsam an, ist es auch. Nach einem Film, dessen Namen ich vergessen habe. Spielt in den berühmten drei Jahren.


  
  
_Hallöchen Freunde!  
Ich nehme an, ihr seid hier um meine neuste Fanfiction zu lesen. So, bitte, hier habt ihr sie. Schön, nicht wahr?  
Ich weiß gar nicht, was mich bewogen hat sie genau jetzt, in den letzten Stunden im Jahr 2003, noch zu posten. Vielleicht weil ich sie schon letztes Jahr begonnen habe zu schreiben, aber noch immer nicht fertig in, da ich monatelang die Zeit nicht fand (Schule, ihr wisst schon...), vielleicht auch, weil ich eine so nette Antwort auf eines meiner Reviews zu Marcis Fanfictions erhalten habe. Das hat mir den Mut gegeben weiter zu machen, und sei es nur meine Fanfictions zu schreiben und zu veröffentlichen.  
So, nun will ich euch aber nicht länger warten lassen. Lest nur drauf los... Mal sehen, updaten könnte ich bald noch mal, allerdings muss ich noch eine Menge schreiben... aber ab dem 22. Januar habe ich soo viel Zeit, denn dann habe ich mein Abi hinter mir. ^_^ _   
  
  
  
  


* * *

** *** Bleib so wie ich bin *** **

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Sie war fertig. Ihr neues Projekt war der Vollendung nahe. Nur noch diese Schraube und dann den Hebel umlegen...  
"WEIB!!!"   
  
Matt ließ Bulma ihre Hand sinken und drehte sich zu dem Störenfried um, der soeben im Türrahmen erschienen war und nun lässig mit über der Brust verschränkten Armen dagegen lehnte. Sie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte.   
"Was willst du Vegeta?", wollte Bulma wissen, während sie nach einem Handtuch griff um ihre ölverschmierten Hände zu reinigen.   
  
Vegeta hielt die Luft an. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot war einmalig. Die Erdenfrau mit den blauen Haaren, die sonst immer so sehr auf die hier aktuelle Mode bedacht war und sich stets perfekt stylte stand nun in einem alten, sackigen Overall vor ihm. Wegen der Sommerhitze und ihrer scheinbar anstrengenden Arbeit hatte sie den Reißverschluß vorne bis zur Taille geöffnet und ließ den Blick auf einen alten grauen Sport-BH frei. Überall auf der für sie ungewohnten Kleidung war Schmutz. Selbst ihre Arme waren mit Öl verschmiert, da sie die Ärmel hoch gekrempelt hatte. Als die den Schweiß von ihrer Stirn wischte, indem sie mit dem Handrücken darüber fuhr, verteilte sie den Schmutz noch mehr.   
  
Schon verspürte Vegeta ein ziehen in der Lendengegend.   
‚Wie kann sie in solchen Fetzen so, so... erotisch wirken? Halt, was war das für ein Gedanke? Bin ich denn noch normal? So eine fette, hässliche Erdenfrau... deren Bewegungen so anmutig wirken… Halt, Stop, bis hierher und nicht weiter!!!'   
  
Als Vegeta Bulma nach einigen Momenten immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte; richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn. Er starrte sie ohne zu blinzeln an und ihm schienen dabei viele wirre Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen.   
"Gefällt dir was du siehst?", grinste Bulma Vegeta an.   
  
Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und schloss für eine Sekunde seine Augen um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen.   
"Wie könnte ich je ein hässliches, dummes Wesen wie dich attraktiv finden?", fuhr er Bulma an.   
  
Diese wich erschrocken zurück. "Woha, Vegeta, beruhige dich... aber mal ehrlich... wieso reagierst du so aufbrausend wenn an der Sache nichts dran sein soll? Gibs schon zu, du magst mich mehr als du zugibst!", stichelte sie weiter.   
  
Bulma war an Vegeta herangetreten und strich mit einem Finger über seine muskulöse Brust. Doch er sah Rot. Seine Augen verkleinerten sich zu Schlitzen und er presste hervor: "In deinen Träumen!"   
  
Schon hatte er sich umgedreht und wollte gehen ohne jemals gesagt zu haben warum er hierher gekommen war, als er durch Bulmas gemurmelten Worte aufgehalten wurde.   
"Nein, in deinen!", flüsterte sie leise, doch Vegeta, durch sei Saiyajin-Gehör, nahm es dennoch war.   
  
Wutschnaubend drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und stürzte auf Bulma zu. Sie sah nicht was kam und hatte sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zugewandt, als Vegeta sie an den Schultern packte und sie fest gegen die Wand ihres Labors drückte. Während dieses Vorgangs war Bulma, erschrocken durch den unkontrollierten Vegeta, an einem Hebel gestoßen, der jetzt die Maschine, die sie soeben fertiggestellt hatte auslöste.   
  
Bulma, die das Unglück sofort kommen sah, bemerkte, dass die Maschine an fing zu brummen, zu vibrieren und zu leuchten, und riss ihre Augen weit auf und versuchte etwas zu Vegeta zu sagen, bekam aber nichts heraus. Vegeta indes bekam von all dem nichts mit, doch als er das Entsetzen in Bulmas blauen Augen erkannte drehte er sich um... bevor alles um ihn schwarz wurde.   
  


* * *

  
  
Erschrocken riß sie die Augen auf. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Sie lag in einem Bett, allerdings nicht ihr Bett. Es war anders und der Raum schien auch etwas kleiner als ihr eigener. Als sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen gerieben und sich endlich an das Licht, welches durch das einzige Fenster schien, gewöhnt hatten, sah sie sich um. Irgendwoher kannte sie diese Einrichtung. Alle Möbel waren aus einem dunklem Holz hergestellt, die Wände waren in einem dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Farbton gehalten und das einzig helle in diesem Zimmer war die weiße Tür, die aus all der Dunkelheit herausstach. Sie war in Vegetas Zimmer, ein Zimmer das er allerdings nur selten nutzte. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte war, dass sie an ihrer neuen Erfindung gearbeitet hatte und von Vegeta gestört worden war. Aber was suchte sie nun in seinem Zimmer? Sie hatte doch nicht... NEIN, das konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, nicht mit Vegeta.   
  
In diesem Moment öffnete ein andere Hausbewohner langsam blinzelnd seine Augen. Alles in diesem Raum blendete ihn. Er schloß seine Augen wieder fest und wünschte sich irgendwo anders aufzuwachen. Im Gegensatz zu Bulma hatte Vegeta sofort bemerkt was hier nicht stimmte. Er war in Bulmas Zimmer, das stand sofort für ihn fest als er die hellblauen Möbel und die blaßrosa Wände erkannte. Er war schon öfters hier gewesen, hatte jedenfalls einen Blick hinein werfen können wenn er Bulma wieder einmal bei ihrer Arbeit gestört hatte weil er nach Essen oder dem Reparieren seines GR verlangte. Aber er kam nicht dahinter weshalb er hier war, was er hier suchte, noch dazu in ihrem Bett. Er hatte sich doch nicht etwa dazu herab gelassen mit ihr... NEIN, das konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, nicht mit dem Weib.   
  
Erstaunlicher Weise fühlte sich Bulma unwahrscheinlich kräftig als sie aufstand um sich frisch zu machen und dann in ihr eigenes Zimmer zu gehen, in der Hoffnung bald herauszufinden was passiert war. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer und trat ans Waschbecken um sich erst einmal mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht zu waschen. Sie ließ das Wasser in ihre geöffneten Hände fließen, die aus einem seltsamen Grund größer und breiter als sonst wirkten. Oh, sie hatte mal wieder eine Maniküre nötig. Dann schloss sie die Augen und warf das Wasser in ihr Gesicht. Komisch, es wirkte weitaus rauher mit härteren Gesichtszügen. Schnell trocknete sie es mit einem neben dem Waschbecken hängenden Handtuch ab und sah in den Spiegel. Was sie dort sah ließ sie zurück schrecken und nach ihrem Gesicht fühlen.   
  
Als Vegeta sich aus dem Bett erheben wollte um schnell in sein eigenes Zimmer zu schlüpfen, da er nicht von Bulma gesehen werden wollte während er in ihrem Zimmer und sogar ihrem Bett war, obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie er hier hatte übernachten können ohne ihr Wissen, fühlte er sich so schwach als ob ihm jegliche Kraft entzogen worden wäre. Er ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen und sah zu seinen Beinen hinunter. Er blinzelte, schloss die Augen, öffnete sie wieder, schloss sie und öffnete sie wieder. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben was er dort sah oder zu sehen glaubte. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, das war völlig unmöglich. Aber seine Augen konnten ihn nicht täuschen. Mit seinen Händen fühlte er seine Beine entlang. Hm, sie waren frisch rasiert. Aber das war nicht das erschreckende. Viel mehr konnte er nicht glauben welche Beine er gerade fühlte. Es waren nicht seine Beine, nein, es waren die der blauen Erdenfrau. Er hatte die Beine der blauen Erdenfrau!   
  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein erschreckender Gedanke. Er fühlte nach seinen Haaren... Nein, keine schwarzen Strähnen die, jedem Gesetz der Schwerkraft strotzend, nach oben ab standen, vielmehr seidenweiche Haare die durch seine Finger glitten. Vor seiner nächsten Feststellung schloß er fest die Augen und führte seine Hände zu seiner Brust. Allerdings bekam er keine harten Brustmuskeln zu spüren, nein, er griff herzhaft in eine zwei weiche Frauenbrüste, die seine zwei Hände füllten. Er zuckte zusammen. Er hatte etwas zu hart zugegriffen. Mit einem letzten Stoßgebet das er zu Kami schickte zog er die Pyjamahose die er trug am Gummibund weit vom Körper weg und sah... NICHTS!   
  
"NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!", schallte es durch das gesammte Haus. Bulma, die soeben entdeckt hatte, dass auch sie nicht mehr in ihrem Körper steckte, indem sie ebenfalls nach ihren typischen Merkmalen gesucht hatte, stattdessen aber eine flammenartige Haarpracht, steinharte Muskeln an jeder Stelle des Körpers und einen aus diesem Blickwinkel noch nie gesehen Teil der männlichen Anatomie vorgefunden hatte, saß wieder auf Vegetas Bett und versuchte zu überlegen was nun am besten zu tun sei. Als sie diesen verzweifelten Ausruf IHRER Stimme hörte sah sie auf und realisierte zum ersten Mal was genau passiert zu sein schien.   
  
Mit einer ihr ungewohnten Geschwindigkeit war sie vom Bett gesprungen und an ihr eigenes Zimmer gelangt. Doch nichts hatte sie auf den Anblick, der sich ihr jetzt bot, vorbereitet. Dort stand SIE SELBST und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.   
  
Bulma konnte nichts anderes tun als zu lachen. Sie stand an der Tür und lachte bis ihr Tränen kamen. Jedesmal wenn sie sich erholt zu haben schien sah sie auf, erblickte sich selbst mit einem finsteren und gleichzeitig verstörten Gesichtsausdruck und begann von neuem zu lachen.   
  
Vegeta, der sich selbst beobachtet wie er sich vor lachen fast in die Hosen machte, wurde wütend.   
"STOOOOP!", schrie er deswegen und versuchte auf sich zuzugehen, allerdings schien er noch sehr wackelig auf den Beinen zu sein, denn er sackte zu Boden.   
  
"Pass auf Veggi!", schnaufte Bulma als sie sich endlich von ihrem Lachanfall erholte, "Du könntst mich verletzen... ha... ha... muhahahahahahah!!!!!", fing Bulma wieder an.   
  
Frustriert schlug Vegeta auf den Boden, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Doch diesmal hatte sich Bulma schnell wieder erholt. Sie schloß die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich neben Vegeta, der inzwischen wieder aufs Bettt gekrochen war.   
  
"Weib, kannst du mir endlich erklären, was verdammt noch mal so lustig an dieser schrecklichen Situation, in die ich sicher durch dich gekommen bin, sein soll?"   
  
"Aber, aber Veggi, du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass es, in meinem Körper zu stecken, so schrecklich sein kann. Also ich fühle mich sehr wohl in dieser Lage. Ich fühle mich als ob ich einen ganzen Wald in weniger als zehn Minuten ausreißen könnte... und das mit nur einer Hand...", erklärte Bulma während sie sich die Lachträhnen von der Wange strich.   
  
"Weib, ich ertrage es keine Sekunde länger in diesem häßliche, stinkenden, schwachen Körper gefangen zu sein. Also, mach es wieder rückgängig, wenn du nicht zu dumm dazu bist."   
  
"Tja mein lieber Vegeta, es tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber bisher weiß ich auch nicht so genau was passiert ist. Deswegen schlage ich vor wir gehen ins Labor und sehen nach was genau dort passiert ist, was hälst du davon?"   
  
"Einverstanden!", brachte Vegeta hervor und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, was ihm allerdings ein weiteres Mal nicht gelang. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen griff Bulma ihm unter die Schultern und stützte ihn so.   
  
"Weib, was fällt dir ein? Wenn uns jemand sieht..." "...wenn uns jemand sieht, dann denkt der- oder diejenige nur dass du freundlicher geworden bist und mir versuchst zu helfen. Keiner bringt deine Ehre in Gefahr. Es weiß ja keiner was los ist. Und dabei sollte es auch bleiben, meinst du nicht auch?", unterbrach Bulma.   
Vegeta knurrte nur ein "Einverstanden." und die zwei machten sich auf den Weg zum Labor.   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
_ Und, hats euch gefallen? Reviewt mal schön, denn nichts ist ein größeres Geschenk als positive Rückmeldung!!!  
Oh, und wenn ihr Verbesserungsvorschläge habt oder Ideen wie es weiter gehen könnte... immer her damit! Dankeschön!!!_   
  
***** Ich wünsche euch ein frohes neues Jahr!!! *****   
  



End file.
